Blessings
by jazzy14
Summary: Hello, I’m starting a New Trilogy starring the Hardy boys, Jeff and Matt Hardy. The first Story is called Blessings. Sit back and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

-1Hello, I'm starting a new trilogy starring the Hardy boys, Jeff and Matt Hardy. The first Story is called Blessings. Sit back and Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Marissa came into the house dropping the box on the floor and then wiped the sweat from her forehead. Phew….that's the last one. She looked behind her looking for her husband but didn't see him. She walked over to the front door.

"COME ON HARDY!" I yelled smirking.

Jeff Hardy came struggling into the new house with the biggest package they had.

"Thank you for offering, but no I didn't need any help" he said of course being sarcastic.

"I know" I said smirking even harder.

Jeff collapsed down in the floor from exhaustion. " I am not lifting another box today".

"Don't forget my sister is also moving in today" I said.

Jeff groaned inwardly.

I plopped down on his stomach." You know you love Ashlyn".

"With all my heart".

I decided to get off him to start unpacking some of the stuff but he pulled me back on top of him.

"What do you say we Christian the place right now "he said wiggling his eye brows. I giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"OKKK YOUR DARLING SISTER IS HERE-" Ashlyn said stopping short." am I interrupting something here?".

Jeff pulled from the kiss." back later".

I laughed and Jeff began nibbling on my earlobe.

"Fine example your setting for your little sister Marissa" Ashlyn said putting her suitcase on the floor.

I got off Jeff looking at Ash." Girl we are married now, don't act brand new".

Ashlyn ignored her and actually started surveying the house." Damn Rissa you out did yourself with the floor plan of this house, it's beautiful".

" I helped too" said Jeff getting off the floor.

"Yeah we all know you try J" said Ashlyn obviously teasing.

"Hey missy, I'm being nice by letting you move in "Jeff said.

"I'm only teasing "said Ash hugging Jeff.

"Don't try buttering me up now" said Jeff with a smile playing on his lips.

Just then two men brought in a dresser."Ma'm where do want this?".

" First bedroom on the left upstairs" I said.

The two men looked up the stairs and groaned.

I clapped my hands loudly." Ok…we probably should begin unpacking most of it today, that way not a lot to do tomorrow".

"Come on babe, my arms and legs are killing me "Jeff groaned.

I knew there was only one way to get Jeff up in moving. I went over and started whispering in his ear. Jeff quickly headed for the kitchen.

"Ok people let's move" he said.

Ash stared after him." You promised him some of the goods tonight".

I smiled nodding." And that's if I feel up to it". We laughed.

Ashlyn's movers had gone and we were still in the kitchen unpacking, that is until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey peeps, Mattitude is in the house".

I saw Ash grow Goosebumps, I knew she had a crush on Matt.

"Matt we're in the kitchen" I said.

Matt walked in the kitchen wearing a wife-beater, a pair of faded jeans, and a backwards baseball cap.

" Hey bro" said Jeff setting the glasses in the cabinets.

"Hey" said Matt. His eyes instantly going to Ash. "I didn't know you were here ash, whassup?".

"Hi, yeah I'm moving in with them until I finish college".

"Cool".

"Hey babe, why don't you and Matt go down into the basement and do some things down there, me and Ash got this".

"Ok".

Jeff and Matt left the kitchen leaving Me and Ash in the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me Matt would be here" said Ash taking plates out the box.

"I didn't either, I thought he would be out on the road with smack down".

"Did you see him? He looked sexy in that wife-beater".

"Sorry sweetie, I don't check out my husband's brother especially while I'm married to him".

"He looks bigger then when I last seen him".

"Ash, why don't you tell him you like him".

"Are you forrealz Rissa, he wouldn't be interested in me" she said putting plates in the cabinet.

"And how would you know?".

"I mean….even if he was it wouldn't work out, with me being in college and him on the road all the time. How would we see each other?".

" It's called compromising sweetie, it works fine with me and Jeff".

"I'm not going to worry about it, cause there is no way we could be together".

Down in the basement with Jeff and Matt. Matt was putting the wine away in the wine chest.

"You didn't tell me that Ash was moving in" said Matt.

"You didn't ask" said Jeff simply shrugging.

"Well smartass, being how I feel when I'm around her, it would be nice to get a heads up".

" Why don't you tell her how you feel".

"Hell no, she would never go for me".

"How would you know?".

"She would get tired of my being on the road a lot".

"Bro, that's where talking and compromising come in".

"Let's face it, there's no chance there could ever be an us".

Ok, there is the first chapter. Will Matt and Ash hook up?…reviews are welcomed. Be back with Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Their First Date

The next Day Marissa found herself putting up the curtains around the dining room until she was interrupted for the up-teenth time by Ash's loud hip-hop music blaring from the family room. She put the curtains down in a huff and went to talk to her sister.

"ASHLYN!" she yelled over the loud music. But Ash was oblivious to it due to her dancing around the room.

Marissa walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote turning the TV down. Ash spun around annoyed. "Hey I'm listening to that, how rude".

"Who are you? Stephanie from full house. You were not listening to it, you were going death" said Marissa putting the remote down.

"Well I'm hella bored and that's how I pass my time and energy".

Marissa sighed." Tell you what, we both been cooped up in this house all day, go throw some decent clothes on. I'll take you anywhere you want to go".

Ash suddenly smiled." Can we hit the mall'.

"Sure".

Ash squealed and ran up stairs and was back in 5 minutes.

They drove over to the nearest mall.

"Ok where to first" Marissa asked.

"Aeropostle, heard they had a sale".

The two women went to the store. Ash ended up buying 3 pairs of jeans and 6 really cute shirts.

"Let's hit Victoria secret" Marissa said.

"Let me guess, I know why we're going in there" Ash said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! You too will soon be coming in here for a certain someone, that's only if you get around to telling this person you like them" Marissa said wiggling her eyebrows.

Ash knew exactly who she was talking about and started blushing.

Marissa held up a pair of black and pink lacy thongs." What do you think?".

"Hey, I'm not who your trying to impress, although I like the colors".

Rissa decided on them and picked up a black negligee.

"OHHH, now that's sexy" Ash exclaimed.

Marissa picked up a few more things and then they headed over to the food court for some lunch, and then they left after hitting a couple more stores.

Marissa pulled up back at the house and noticed Jeff and guys were back home from they're meet and greet. One car particularly Ash noticed. They came in the front door with they're bags.

"Hey babe, buy anything for me" asked Jeff.

"As a matter of fact, I did" said Marissa going through one of her bags. She pulled out a couple of throwback basketball jerseys and some baseball caps.

"Thank you babe" said Jeff kissing her on the lips.

"I treat you good don't I" said Marissa smiling.

"Yes I admit it".

Marissa turned to Ash handing her the bags." Sis, can you put these on my bed for me".

"Sure".

"Whassup Ash" greeted Jeff.

"Hi Jeffy".

Marissa wrapped her arms around Jeff's middle.

"I also got something else for you, but it will have to wait til much later" she said with a devilish grin.

"Hmmm….I like the sound of that" Jeff said smiling.

Marissa turned and walked into the family room.

"Hey Matt…Hey Shannon".

"Hey Rissa".

"Sooo Shannon where you been buddy" Marissa asked sitting on the arm of the recliner.

"Around you know" he said shrugging.

"Is there a girl you don't want me to know about" She said smirking.

Shannon looked at her shocked." How do you know its about a girl".

"So it is a girl" exclaimed Marissa.

"NO!".

"Give it up Shannon, she got you man" said Matt from the couch.

"Ok Ok, I happen to be seeing this girl".

"Bring her around here, I don't bite unless she does" Marissa said teasing.

"Fine I'll bring her here this weekend".

"Great, we're having a house-warming on Sunday".

Ashlyn came back into the room. "I'm heading to the kitchen, anybody want anything".

"I'll take a lemonade, thanks" said Jeff.

"Same here" said Shannon.

" Rissa and Matt? ".

"No thanks" said Marissa.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" said Matt.

"Ok" said Ash leaving the room.

Matt rose to his feet and stretched. "I'm a use the bathroom real quick".

"MMhmmm"said Marissa knowing damn well where he was really going.

Matt entered the kitchen to find Ash putting ice in each of the cups.

"Need any help" offered Matt.

"Ummm…no thanks I got it".

"Oh" he said leaning against the counter.

They stood in silence as Ash poured lemonade in the cups. Matt decided the time was now or never.

"So Ash, what are you up to tonight".

"Not much, hanging around here I guess" she said putting the Pitcher back in the fridge.

"I was sort of wondering if you would accompany me to a movie tonight" he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Ash could not believe her ears. Was he asking her out? Might not ever get this chance again, I guess I could go.

"Of course if you don't want to, I'll completely understand".

"I'd love to" said Ash smiling.

"Really?".

"Yeah, what movie do you have in mind".

"You like horror movies?".

"Sure".

"How bout SAW 3".

"Ok".

"Ok…..pick you up at 7:30".

"Alright, I'll be ready".

Matt held the door open for her to pass through. Yes!!

Ok reviews welcomed…..chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

-1True Feelings

Ash finished putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She applied eye-liner to bring out her eyes and some lip gloss to perfect her lips.

"You look nice" said Marissa standing in her doorway.

"You sure? You don't think its too much" asked Ash nervously.

Marissa walked over smoothing her hair. "Honey you look gorgeous, stop fretting".

Ash planted a kiss on her sister's cheek.

Jeff came in the room. "Matt's downstairs. Honey you look beautiful".

"Thank you".

"Ok let's go, don't want to keep him waiting do we" said Marissa leading her out the door.

Matt was in the family room sitting on the couch when Ash entered. Matt stood up.

"Wow…..Ash your spectacular" he said.

Ash started blushing. "Well I try".

Matt and Ash began out the door.

"You two kids have a good time" said Jeff mocking an elderly man.

"Have a good night guys" Marissa said.

Matt opened the passenger door for Ash. Hmmmm….a gentlemen, that's a plus. He walked around and got in. They pulled up at the theatre at 8:10, enough time to get popcorn and drinks. Pretty much through out the whole movie Ash stayed clinging to Matt's arm, not that he minded. After the movie Matt took Ash to the beach.

"I never realized the water was this beautiful at night" exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah, I come here a lot to take my mind off things".

Ash shivered alil. Matt wrapped his jacket around her.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"No problem".

They stared out at the ocean in silence for a minute. Matt turned to Ash.

"Ash….what do you look for in a guy".

Ash caught off guard laughed." Wow where did that come from?".

"Just casual conversation".

"Well.." Ash said looking back at the water. "Sweet, a nice gentlemen, has to have a sense of humor, that is a must. Someone to love me unconditionally and will protect me, but not necessarily controlling. Oh and someone who want to raise a family in the future".

Matt looked at her." You want a large family?".

"Well….maybe 4 or 5 kids wouldn't hurt".

"Yeah…I want a large fam myself".

"Well Matt, what do you look for in a women" Ash asked.

"A women who isn't afraid to take chances, someone who isn't afraid to submit to her lover. I'd also like someone who is funny and will love me unconditionally. Hopefully someone who could deal with my job".

"Wow".

"I think I might have found her".

Ash looked at him, her hope going out the window." Who is she?".

Matt looked at her and smiled." You".

Ash stared at him her eyes wide. "Me?'.

Matt grabbed her hand. "Ash I've had feelings for you sense I first saw you at Marissa and Jeff's wedding. I loved your smile and the way you walked. And you are sooo funny. I didn't know who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but now I realized it's you".

Ash's eye glistened with tears. "I don't know what to say".

"Say you'll be with me".

Ash took a breath, she was so happy it felt like her heart would burst. "Yes…Matt Hardy I love you".

Matt dipped his head and kissed Ash passionately. She kissed back. He ran his tongue along her lip begging for entrance, and she parted her lips. It was actually happening.

Ash walked in the house to find Jeff on the couch watching Jerry Springer and her sister was curled up at his side fast asleep.

"Hey….how did it go? Was my bro the perfect gentlemen?" asked Jeff his lips curling into a lazy smile.

"It was awesome Jeffy. I never had so much fun in my life with a guy".

Jeff chuckled. "I take it Matt was perfect".

"Matt was an absolute gentlemen".

"That's nice".

"I'm pooped, I'll see you guys in the morning" Ash said blowing him a kiss.

"Good night Ash".

Ashlyn retreated upstairs to her room. Marissa stirred at Jeff's side. Looking at the clock that read 1:30 am. She sat up and stretched.

"Ash get in yet?".

"Yup, you just missed her babe".

"Oh well, I'll hound her for info later".

Jeff chuckled. "Honey you are such a busybody".

Marissa snorted." I can't believe you watch this crap, you can tell its fake".

" This is sort of a guilty pleasure for me".

Marissa stood to her feet." I'm heading up, you coming?".

"In a minute".

"Well I'll be in bed" she said leaning down and pecking his lips.

"Good night babe".

"Night".

Ok….that was chapter 4...Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow. As usual reviews welcomed!!!


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Leaving Already**

Matt and Ash's relationship is intact, they play kissy face every second of everyday they're together, you would think they were newly weds. Well today was the day the guys were to return to the wrestling world. Ash was already missing Matt and he wasn't even gone yet.

Matt came through the front door of Jeff's house. " Hey bro you ready, we can't miss our flight".

Jeff came out the kitchen carrying a sandwich. " Yeah, just had to get something to coat the stomach".

Ashlyn came running the steps into Matt's arms. "Matty, I'm gonna miss you".

" Babe, it won't be long. I'll tape smack down on Friday and then I'll come home Saturday and spend it with you til Sunday".

" You'll call me won't you?" asked Ash pouting.

" Sure, everyday".

" Love you" said Ash reaching up and pecking him on the lips.

" Love you too".

Marissa came out the kitchen." You too love birds at it again".

Ash stuck her tongue out at her. "Don't hate".

Jeff and Matt laughed.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Jeff. "Don't encourage her".

"See you when I get back baby" said Jeff kissing her forehead.

"Don't forget to check in with me" Marissa said.

"I won't".

They shared a long passionate kiss.

Matt cleared his throat. "Alright enough, dude our plane".

"Ok".

The couples shared they're last kisses, and Marissa and Ash watched from the door as the guys got into Matt's car and drove away. Marissa closed the door.

"What am I gonna do now?" asked Ash sulking.

Marissa stood there thinking and got an idea. "How bout the spa, it will relax you and lift your spirits".

Ash thought it over. "Ok, I'll go get ready".

Marissa watched as she went upstairs and smiled, this girl has it bad.

Matt and Jeff were standing in line to get on the plane.

"I'm thinking about making it official" Matt said suddenly.

Jeff stared at him. "Making what official".

"Me and Ash's relationship. When we come back I'm going to ask her to marry me".

"Aren't you moving a little too fast bro?".

" Jeff I love Ash. She's all I think about, and it would make me happier to have her for life".

"Damn man, if you feel that way about it, I'm behind it 100".

They gave their tickets to the person and boarded the plane.

Marissa and Ash were at the spa getting massages.

"How do you feel?" asked Rissa.

"A little better, it would be better if it was Matt doing the massages".

"Your really love struck over him" said Rissa lifting her head.

"I love him Rissa".

"I know".

" I want to be his wife".

"Wow, that's a big step Ash, you ready for that".

"I want to spend my life with him, I feel it in my heart".

Marissa smiled, it wasn't that long ago that her and Jeff were like that.

Later that night, Marissa sat up in bed reading one of her many books, when the phone rang beside the bed.

"Hello".

"Hey babe".

"Hey Jeff, whassup".

"Nothing, just watching some boring TV here at the hotel".

"Hmmm….where's Matt?".

"In the shower".

"That's nice, him and Ash are so close now".

"Yeah, you won't believe what he told me today".

"What?".

"Don't tell Ash, but Matt's gonna ask her to marry him when we come back home".

Marissa's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?".

"Yes, he's gonna buy the ring here while we're here in New York".

"She is gonna freak'.

"Yeah, well baby I'm gonna go get some rest, gotta long day tomorrow".

"Ok, thanks for calling".

"No problem, good night babe, Love you".

"Love you Jeff".

Marissa hung up the phone and sat her book on the night stand. She snuggled down into her covers and turned off the lamp.

Ok reviews welcomed….Chapter 6 up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Will You Marry Me?

Matt sat beside his brother looking over the engagement ring he was going to be giving to Ashlyn. Jeff was dozing beside him. Pretty soon she would be his.

Ashlyn pushed the door open to her sister's bedroom, carrying a tray holding a bowl of soup. Marissa sat up exhausted.

"Thanks sis".

"You welcome. You know Rissa you sure you aren't you know….".

"Ha Ash, I doubt that seriously.

"O.k.…just a thought".

"Girl you should be concentrating on Matt".

Ash smiled." I am".

Marissa smirked." So is the dining room ready for dinner, they should be here soon".

"Yes mama "Ash said sarcastically." Everything's under control".

"Right…well I'ma freshen up. Can't let Jeff see me like this" said Marissa going into the bathroom.

"Rissa wait" Ash said suddenly.

Marissa turned around. "What".

"You sure your fine".

"Ash stop worrying, just a little sickness that's all".

"Ok". Ash left the room to go downstairs. Marissa smiled after her, sometimes it felt like Ash was the older sister instead of her.

Matt and Jeff were now driving back to the house.

"I can't wait to see her expression when you pop the question".

"Yeah, I paid a lot for this ring, she better like it" Matt snickered.

Jeff laughed.

Back at the house, Ash was organizing the silverware on the table and making sure everything was spotless. Marissa entered the room.

"Oh Ash, you did a good job, sorry I couldn't help as much".

"That's alright, you had a reason".

"ANYBODY HOME!".

"EEEk" Ash squealed." MATT!". She took off down the hallway towards Matt, with Rissa in tow.

Ash jumped into Matt's strong arms, kissing his mouth.

"Wow, somebody missed me" Matt said smiling.

"I sure did. Did you miss me?".

"You bet" Matt said pecking her lips

Jeff and Marissa smiled at the couple.

"We prepared dinner for you guys, let's go into the dining room" said Ash.

Marissa walked holding Jeff's hand, until suddenly she felt dizzy and stumbled a little.

"Hey, you ok babe?" asked Jeff with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just got off balance a little, I'm ok" said Marissa squeezing his hand to reassure him.

"You sure Rissa" asked Matt for extra measure.

"Will everyone stop please. I'm fine, let's eat" said Rissa laughing the ordeal off.

They followed behind Rissa into the dining room.

The couples sat down to baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and dumplings.

"Hmmm….My favorite dish" said Jeff.

"Try it, I cooked the corn" said Ash excitedly.

Matt put a spoonful of corn in his mouth and chewed. "This is good baby".

Ash beamed and leaned over kissing Matt on the cheek." Thank you babe".

Later after the meal the couples sat around the table talking about random stuff, and then Matt made his move.

Matt turned facing Ash holding her hand." Ash, you know the last couple of weeks have been the best days of my life. You are one amazing person. You complete my whole world, without you I don't know where I'd be".

Matt reached into his pocket bringing out the ring box. Ash's eyes widened.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Matt got down on his knees. "Will you, Ashlyn Cox, be my wife?".

Ash's eyes clouded over with tears. Jeff and Marissa looked on smiling, waiting for Ash's answer.

"Yes. Matt Hardy, I will marry you" Ash said threw her tears.

Matt reached up pulling her into his arms.

"Awww…Kodak moment" Jeff said smiling.

Ash sat back admiring her ring." Miss. Matthew Hardy. Nice ring to it".

Marissa got up and hugged her sister. " Congrats sis".

"Thank you".

"Good going bro" said Jeff.

"Thanks".

Marissa began gathering the dishes on the table. " Better get started on these dishes".

She left the dining room going into the kitchen.

Jeff looked over Ash's ring. "Ohhh wee, that's beautiful".

"For a beautiful girl" said Matt smiling at Ash. Ash blushed.

Just then they heard dishes crashing to the floor. All three of them rushed into the kitchen.

"Babe?" Jeff questioned as he saw Marissa sitting in the floor holding her head. Jeff helped her to her feet.

"Baby what happened, and the truth this time please".

"I just got a little dizzy, and before I knew it I was on the floor".

"How long as this been going on?".

"Since yesterday" Ash spoke up.

"Yesterday huh, come on we're going to the hospital".

"Hey Jeffy, guys I'm fine" Marissa whined.

"No your not. I'm getting your shoes and coat" said Jeff leaving the kitchen.

40 minutes later they were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting to see the doctor. The docter came out calling Marissa's name. Her and Jeff went to the back. Ash rested her head on Matt's shoulder. The docter did a full checkup and a pregnancy test on Marissa.

Matt sat on the hospital bed swinging legs waiting for the results of the test. Jeff grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Rissa returned a small smile. The docter came in 10 minutes later with the results.

"Well, got some news for you" said the docter.

"Yes Dr. Gordon".

"The results to your pregnancy test are positive, you are Pregnant, Congratulations".

Tears immediately rushed to Marissa's eyes, Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"I'ma leave ya'll alone, once again congrats". The docter left the room closing the door.

Jeff pulled Rissa back to look at her.

"Hear that Rissa, we about to be Parents".

Marissa sniffed. Jeff dabbed her tears away with his thumbs." What's wrong babe?".

"I guess I didn't think we would be Parents this soon into our marriage".

"Mean either baby, but I'm happy, I always wanted to be a daddy".

Marissa smiled and looked at Jeff for the first time in a different light, I guess if Jeff was happy, she could be too.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Jeff. " I guess being a mommy this soon isn't too bad".

"Look, I'm there for you babe, we can get through this together".

Rissa pecked him on the lips." Thanks Jeffy".

"I can't wait to tell everyone" said Jeff with his eyes twinkling.

Rissa laughed. " Let's start with Ash and Matt".

"Good idea".

Marissa grabbed Jeff's hand and they walked out the room together. Parenthood here they come.

Reviews welcomed…stay tuned for Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Spreading the News/Married Right Away

A few weeks later, Marissa, Jeff, Ash, and Matt cleaned up Jeff and Marissa's house for a special get together with their Parents. They were going to share the news of Rissa's pregnancy.

Marissa and Ash walked in the large dining-room carrying the rest of the food for the feast. Matt and Jeff organized the family room, because they knew the guys would retreat there after dinner.

Rissa and Ash laid out the silverware beside each plate.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Auntie" said Ash excited.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a Mommy so soon".

"What do you think you'll have?".

"As long as its healthy, I don't care".

"Who would have thought you would have Jeff hardy's kid".

"Not a lot".

Matt and Jeff were in the family room watching ESPN Sports center, when a head poked in the door.

"Anyone home?" called Colleen Cox.

"Hey Mom" greeted Jeff hugging his mother-in-law.

"Hey Jeff, man you've gotten a little bigger sense I seen you"said Colleen.

Jeff smiled sheepishly.

Colleen glanced around Jeff at Matt.

"You must be Matt, you engaged to my baby. You better be treating her right mister "said Colleen teasing.

"I sure am Ms. Colleen".

"Oh, call me Mom. I'm only teasing you, come give me some sugar" she said opening her arms. Matt hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where my girls?".

" Their in the dining-room".

"Ok".

Colleen walked down the hall and Greg Cox came in the house.

"How you doing sir?" asked Jeff embracing the older man.

"Good, couldn't be better".

Jeff pointed towards Matt. "Of course you've heard about Matt".

Matt stuck his hand out to shake his hand, Greg looked at it."

"You engaged to my baby girl. Treat her right, I don't want to have to come after you with my shotgun".

Matt looked at the man a little shook-up.

Greg broke into a smile."I'm kidding boy".

Jeff chuckled.

"Give me a hug boy "Greg said embracing him.

A little short Chapter….I'll have more next Chapter…reviews welcomed!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Big Announcements

After Matt and Jeff's Father, Gilbert, and they're stepmother, Janine, arrived, the family sat down around the huge dining-room table for grace. Janine said grace and everybody digged in.

"I love what you guys have done with this house" said Janine admiring the room.

"Thank you" said Marissa smiling.

"I give all credit to Rissa, she really has the decorating skill down to a T" said Jeff.

Marissa blushed while pouring herself some lemonade.

"So dad did Kerri-Ann say she was coming" asked Jeff putting some mashed Potatoes on his plate.

"She did actually. She had a class this morning and Gage is on his way to pick her up".

(F.Y.I Kerri-Ann is Jeff and Matt's younger half-sister, Gage is her boyfriend)

"Oh".

As soon as he said that, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Matt getting up from the table.

"So Ash, you are still going to complete college aren't you" asked Colleen giving her daughter the eye.

"Of course mama" said Ash taking a bite of her roll.

"Hello people, kerri-Ann is now here" said Kerri sweeping into the dining-room.

"Glad you could make it baby sis" said Jeff.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world big bro" said Kerri pecking Jeff on the cheek.

"We saved you a seat down here baby" said Janine.

Matt and Gage entered the room.

"Hello everyone" greeted Gage.

"Hello".

"I love the color of your hair Kerri, maybe you could do mine like that" said Ash.

"Sure, just tell me when" said Kerri getting a piece of chicken.

They all sit around the table discussing different things like wrestling, Matt and Jeff's wedding, and the news. Until finally Jeff and Marissa stood at the head of the table.

"Ok fam, I'm sure your all wondering why we invited you all here today" said Jeff.

"Besides the good food" said Greg.

Everybody laughed at his comment.

"Well you all know how me and Rissa were talking about expanding our family right away-".

"OMG" shouted Kerri dropping her fork on her plate.

Janine shot her daughter a look; Kerri covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well" continued Marissa." That dream has come true. Jeff and I are expecting our first".

"OMG" said Kerri jumping up from her chair. 'I'm gonna be an Auntie". Kerri hugged Jeff and rubbed Rissa's flat stomach.

"Congrats honey" said Colleen kissing her older daughter on the cheek. Next Janine hugged her.

"So daddy, ready to be a granddaddy" asked Matt.

"I'm ready for some grandkids".

"As long as they don't act like us when we were little" joked Jeff.

"Exactly".

"So what about you daddy" asked Ash.

"Another reason for me to live" answered Greg.

"This is wonderful news, I'm gonna cry" said Colleen wiping at her eyes.

"I guess why everybody is happy, me and Ash can share our news" said Matt.

"Might as well "said Jeff.

"Well, I and Ash aren't expecting a child just yet, but we've decided to move the wedding up" announced Matt.

"Wow, so when are you having it" asked Marissa.

"We're thinking March possibly" said Ash.

"March! I'll be 5 months pregnant then, do you know how I could look in my dress" said Marissa.

"Don't worry, you can have a dress made especially for your belly" said Janine.

"Hopefully it won't make me look like I swallowed a globe".

Ash giggled." We were thinking of having Cousin Gene do the wedding at his church".

"His church is huge" said Colleen.

"I would be honored if Kerri could be my maid of Honor".

Kerri hugged her tightly." Yes I would".

"Looks like we have a lot to do, within the next few months" said Gilbert.

Ok…I'm a kind of speed up Marissa pregnancy alittle…so just bare with me. Reviews are welcomed also.


	9. Chapter 9

What are we having?

4 months Later

Jeff and Marissa were sitting in the waiting room at the Family Doctor. Today they were going to find out what the sex of the baby is. Marissa was so excited she kept squeezing Jeff's hand.

"Babe relax. The veins are popping out of my hand".

Marissa relaxed her grip." Sorry, just the anticipation of the sonogram".

The doctor came out and called Marissa's name. They went into the room.

"How is mommy doing?".

"I'm doing great; the pregnancy's been smooth sailing".

"Good. Jeff's what's going on with your hand?"

"Rissa had a grip on it just now".

The doctor laughed." Let's check you out".

Marissa lifted up her shirt and Dr. West put the gel on her stomach. She moved the instrument over her belly. The picture appeared on the monitor.

"Aww……" cooed Marissa.

"They have a strong heartbeat" said Dr. West.

"Yeah, they do" said Jeff.

"Wait. Did you just say they" questioned Marissa.

Dr. West smiled." Yes. It appears to be 2 babies in there".

"TWINS!" exclaimed Jeff.

"Yup, and if I'm not mistaken it appears to be 2 girls".

Rissa's eyes filled with tears."Omg".

"I'm a print a picture of the sonogram for you". Dr. West stopped the machine and wiped the gel off her belly.

"I'll be right back".

Jeff helped Marissa sit up.

"Jeffy 2 girls".

"Wait until we tell everyone".

"This means twice of everything" said Marissa.

Jeff kissed her forehead." Twice the fun".

Dr. West came back in with the sonogram.

"Here you go".

"Thanks Dr. West this is quite a surprise" said Jeff

"I know, but I know you two are going to be such wonderful Parents".

"The family is going to be ecstatic".

"It will be a wonderful learning experience for you two. If any problems arise in the future don't hesitate to come in".

Marissa stood to her feet." Thank you again".

"You Welcome".

Outside in the car, Marissa sat examining the photo." We've already started a big family".

"I know babe. I put it down that night" said Jeff smirking.

Marissa swatted his arm". Stop".

"I'm only joking babe" said Jeff dialing his cell phone.

Matt was at Gold's gym working out when he heard his cell in his bag.

He flipped it open." Whassup".

"Hey bro" greeted Jeff.

"I'm working out",

"You will not believe what we just heard".

"That's right. Rissa had a sonogram today. Am I having a niece or nephew".

"2 nieces".

"2 nieces? Twins?"

"We're having twin girls".

"WOW! Congrats bro".

"Thanks. I'm a be a daddy twice".

"Wait until the family knows".

"I know".

"Well let me finish my work out. I'll be over later".

"For us or Ash" asked Jeff teasing.

"Both".

"Bye Matt".

"Bye Jeff".


	10. Chapter 10

I declare Thy Husband and Wife

Ashlyn sat in Her Uncle's office at his church looking in the mirror as Kerri-ann placed the Tiara on her head. Kerri-ann stepped back and looked at her.

"You make a beautiful bride Ash" said Kerri.

"Thank you".

Marissa walked in the room in her dress." How do I look? Not like a whale do I?" asked Rissa sheepishly.

"No, big sis. You look stunning" commented Ash.

"Your making the pregnant look sexy" said Kerri.

Janine walked." Are we about ready?".

"Yes, all that's left is her shoes" said Kerri retrieving Ash's shoes.

"I'll let Gene know" said Janine leaving the room.

Down in the basement of the Church

"Stand still man, your going to make me stick you with this pin" said Jeff trying to put Matt's flower on his coat.

"I'm so nervous. This is my wedding day".

"At least that's what it says on the invites" chuckled Jeff.

Shannon Moore entered the room and closed the door." The church is packed".

"I mean well he invited over half the family and over half the wrestlers" said Jeff.

"You guys I'm having second thoughts" said Matt sitting down in a nearby chair.

Jeff and Shannon glanced at each other.

"What if I go out there and she doesn't show, I'll look like a complete idiot".

"Matt, Ash loves you, trust me she'll be there" said Jeff patting him on the back.

The door opened again and it was Gilbert." They're about ready for your entrance son".

"We'll be right out" said Jeff.

Gilbert left along with Shannon.

Jeff looked at Matt." Ready?".

Matt looked at him." Ready".

Meanwhile Ash and her party were leaving the Pastor's office.

"I can't do this" said Ash randomly.

"Not now Ash" said Rissa.

"I'm serious, I'm not ready".

Marissa turned to the bridal party." You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up".

The bridal party moves on ahead leaving Ash and Marissa behind.

"I can't, what if this is all some kind of joke and he doesn't really want to marry me. What if changed his mind and doesn't love me anymore" said Ash tears brimming her eyes.

Marissa took her sister's hands in her hands." Ash stop, Matty loves you more than you'll ever comprehend. The way he looks at you and the way he holds you, its pure love sister".

"I just keep having these doubts that I'll be a bad wife and a bad mother".

"Ash you're the most loving person I know, you'll be great in all those things. You and Matt are perfect for each other. Besides I'd kick his butt if he ever thought of breaking your heart" said Marissa.

Ash giggled at that." I guess I'll never know if I don't try".

"Honestly".

Ash wiped her eyes careful not to smudge her make-up." Let's do this".

"There's the Ash I know" said Marissa pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks" said Ash after pulling back.

"Hey what are sisters for? Now let's get you to that alter".

Just as it turns out Matt was there for Ash and more. The wedding was beautiful and there were plenty of moments for tears. The reception was stunning with the decorations Marissa put up. The food was the best Southern fried food you've ever tasted. Before you knew it Ash and Matt were off to their honeymoon to the Bahamas.

Ok reviews welcomed…..Chapter 11 will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

The Birth

Ok…..this Chapter might be longer than all the other chapters I've previously posted. Due to the birth and Ash's big news ; D.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the pregnancy test she held in her hand at the moment. Sure enough she and Matt would be expecting their little one real soon. Ash sat the test down on the bathroom sink in their bathroom and entered they're bedroom. She looked down lovingly at the man she loved so dearly sleeping. Matt just has got home from being on the road for 2 weeks.

Ash climbed in bed straddling her man and nibbled on his earlobe." Wakey Wakey sleepyhead".

Matt groaned and rolled over under Ashlyn not once blinking an eye. Ash sulking for a minute frowned. She kissed his lips lightly at first getting no response; she ran her tongue along his lips begging for entrance. Matt parted them allowing her tongue to enter. Matt's eyes fluttered open and gave her a lazy smile.

"I knew you would wake up after that" said Ash smiling.

Matt groaned." What time is it?".

Ash looked over at the night stand at the clock." 2 in the afternoon".

Matt clutched Ash's hips rolling over on top of her.

"Hey an unfair advantage" said Ash.

Matt nibbled on her neck." You woke me up".

"Because I got something to tell you".

Matt tasted her lips once more before rolling over and sitting up." Shoot".

Ash sat up." Well remember the family we said we wanted to start as soon as possible".

"Yeah".

"Well, we're starting it now".

Matt's eyes widened." You mean you're….".

Ash nodded and smiled.

Matt jumped up excited." Damn! We got to tell everyone, we need to call a doctor, we need to start buying baby stuff".

"Whoa Matt, chill, plenty a time to do that".

Matt gathered her in his arms." You made me the happiest man just now".

Ash smiled taking his lips in hers.

Meanwhile…

Marissa took the steps one at a time rubbing her eyes." Honey".

No answer. Marissa explored the downstairs with no results of Jeff. She went into the den and layed down on the couch from being winded. Of course she is very pregnant at this point and due any day now. She closed her eyes for maybe 20 minutes before the front door opened.

"Babe" called Jeff entering the home.

"In here".

Jeff walked into the den sighting his wife on the couch.

"Hey babe, what are you doing down here?".

"Well you know no place is comfortable anymore".

"You need anything, pillows, medicine, food".

"Can you take me somewhere?".

"Where you want to go".

" Hooters, I want hot wings with blue cheese dressing".

"Ok, I'll get your shoes".

Jeff went upstairs. The front door swung open revealing Ash and Matt.

"Hey big sis, big news" said Ash excited.

Marissa smiled." What".

"Where's Jeffy, I want him to hear also".

"Getting my shoes. Jeff!".

Jeff bounded back down the stairs." Yeah. Whassup Ash, bro".

"Hey lil bro, big news man" said Matt.

"Yeah".

"Jeffy, sis, I'm….pregnant" gushed Ash.

"OMG! Jeff help me up" said Rissa.

Jeff helped Rissa to her feet and she went and hugged Ash then Matt.

"This is so exciting, another baby" said Rissa smiling.

"I'm so excited" said Ash.

"Matt are you ready" said Jeff.

"More than ever".

"This is so cool, let's celebrate, come with us to hooters" said Rissa.

"I'm in" said matt.

So the two couples went to hooters to celebrate Ash's new pregnancy.

The Next Morning……

Marissa awoke to wetness between her legs and underneath her, UH OH. She rolled over shaking Jeff.

"Jeffy wake up".

Jeff groaned." Another hour babe".

"Another hour and I might have these girls here in this bed".

Jeff shot straight up."Huh".

"Jeff my water broke".

"Damn" Jeff said. He got up throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt and gathering Rissa's hospital bag. He grabbed his car keys and her bag and rushed out to the car. He got in and began to drive away when he remembered something. He did a u-turn back to the house to see Marissa standing on the porch.

"Got damn Jeff. I'm the reason we're going to the hospital and you forget me babe" said Rissa.

"I'm so sorry; I lost my head for a minute".

An hour and a Half later Marissa was in a room and fighting contractions. Jeff had a cloth wiping the sweat from her forhead.

"It's just so warm in this room" said Rissa.

"Want me to get you some ice".

"Yeah, thanks Jeff".

Jeff kissed her forhead and left to get ice. As he traveled down the hall he saw Ash and Matt coming in his direction.

"Hey Jeffy, my nieces are coming today" gushed Ash.

"Yeah, the doctor said we should have two little girls by the end of the day".

"Where you going?" asked Matt.

"To get her some ice, she's warm".

"Ok, meet you back in the room.".

2 hours later Rissa was getting tenser with the frequent contractions. Dr. West came in to check her cervix.

"Ok, let's see how far you've dilated so far".

Dr. West checked her cervix." I'd say…..6 centimeters, 4 to go".

"I want them out now, it hurts so much" said Rissa trying not to cry.

"What we can do is give you the epidural now and that should ease the discomfort".

"Ok".

Dr. West left the room and Rissa glared at Jeff." This is your fault; we're never having sex again".

"Like that would ever happen Rissa".

"Ok your right, it was worth a try".

The doctor came in and gave Marissa the epidural to ease the pain. A few minutes later she settled down.

"Who do you want in the room during the delivery" asked Dr. West.

"Jeffy, my mom, and Jeff's step-mom".

"Alright I'll be back in a lil while to check you".

"Ok".

Rissa took a short nap and Jeff watched from a nearby chair. Later the doctor came back ready to check her cervix.

"OK Marissa, guess what".

"What".

"Your 10 centimeters".

"Thank god".

"Jeff if you would get the other two people that are supposed to be in the room, we'll begin pushing".

Jeff left and returned with Colleen and Janine. Jeff held her hand while their mother's supported her legs.

"Ok Marissa, you're going to take a breath and push down".

She began pushing and then stopped.

"Ok the first baby's head is gradually coming down". She pushed three more times sliding the baby's head out. Dr. West sucked her out.

"Ok maybe two or three more pushes and she should be out".

Marissa pushed two more times and the first twin was out.

Dr. West held her up." Ok here's baby number one".

Marissa felt tears forming in her eyes." My baby".

Jeff kissed her hand." Baby she's beautiful".

Dr. West handed the baby over to another doctor to be cleaned up." Ok now for the second one".

In five pushes Rissa succeeded in pushing the second twin out.

"Ok baby number two"Dr. West held up the screaming baby.

"They are so precious" said Colleen with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes they are" said Janine.

Dr. West brought over the first Twin wrapped in a pink blanket." Got a name for this beauty".

"Yes" said Rissa. "Mackenzie Ryann Hardy".

Marissa cradled the baby kissing her cheeks.

The other doctor handed the second twin to Jeff wrapped in a yellow blanket." How about her name".

Jeff looked down in her face smiling." Jaimee Elizabeth Hardy".

Jeff looked down at her kissing her forhead." You are one cute baby".

For a second he could have sworn she smiled at him.

"Well Jeff our little family" said Marissa holding Mackenzie.

"Our perfect family" said Jeff cooing at Jaimee.

Mackenzie Ryann Hardy

Born: July 20th 2006

Weight: 5 lbs 8 ounces

Length: 21 inches long

Jaimee Elizabeth Hardy

Born: July 20th 2006

Weight: 4 lbs 6 ounces

Length: 20 inches long


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

"Jeff, can you bring me Jaimee please "asked Marissa dressing Mackenzie in a clean onesie after a bath. Marissa smiled down at Mackenzie." You're a clean baby aren't you". Mackenzie gave her a small smile.

Jeff entered the room carrying Jaimee. Marissa took Jaimee and Jeff picked up Mackenzie placing her in her crib.

Marissa stripped Jaimee of the clothes she wore that day." Bathtime".

Marissa placed her in the little tub and began washing her." Jeff can you pick her out a clean onesie.

Jeff walked over to their dresser and began looking through the draw until he found one he liked." How about this one? ".

He picked out a pink one that said "Daddy's girl".

Marissa picked Jaimee up and wrapped her in a towel. She dried her off and rubbed her with baby oil and then sprinkled baby powder on her. She put a clean diaper on her then her onesie. Mackenzie started crying from her crib. Rissa handed Jeff Jaimee while she went over to Mackenzie.

Jeff kissed Jaimee on her forehead." Goodnight my beautiful baby". He placed her in her crib. He gave her, her pacifier. Marissa walked over and kissed her next while Jeff did the same to Mackenzie. They both walked over to the door.

"Good night you two". Before shutting off the light.

THE END! That was my first story, thank you to those who did read it. My second story will be up soon. Feel free to still review this one.


End file.
